You Weren't Supposed To Leave
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Castiel finds Gabriel dead, and recalls all good moments he had with him in heaven. Fluffy, but no slash. Just good old brotherhood.


You Weren't Supposed To Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, because if I did, Gabriel wouldn't be dead, Dean wouldn't be a Demon (it hurts to say that) and Sammy would be happier. Seriously the show writers seem to take ideas from Moffat for Chuck's Sake.**

**Warnings: Spoiler's for Season 5 (mainly Hammer Of The Gods so if you haven't seen that go see it with some tissues and a blanket because I can guarantee you that you will cry.)**

**Pairings: None I don't like Slash **

**Rating: K+ (Gabriel's mouth is the reason for the +)**

**Author's Notes: So this is to replenish my Castiel/Gabriel needs because they are such awesome bros and I wish he wouldn't die ugh KRIPKE** **OR WHOEVER WROTE THAT EP I HATE** **YOU WITH ALL** **MY PASSION**

* * *

"Get in the car!" Said Dean. Sam and Kali obliged and quickly stepped into the Impala. Dean quickly drove off.

"You think Gabriel will be fine?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him through the little mirror hanging to his right.

"He better be. Although, he doesn't have many chances against Lucifer."

Kali said nothing, just stared out of the window. Sam was now staring at the back window, at the motel, which was now disappearing in the distance, when all of a sudden, just when the motel was ready to disappear from Sam's sight, he catches glimpse of a bright white light from the windows. The light was fairly brief. Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean."

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah?" he said.

Sam just responds with a stare, and Dean immediately understands. The Winchesters were used to their stares. Like it was their own secret language. Both brothers fell silent. Kali continued looking out of the window, a tear escaping her eye.

Dean muttered a damn it, squeezing the wheel until his knuckles turned white. Gabriel wasn't supposed to die. He wanted to help them, and look at where that got him. After all, being friends with the Winchesters meant eventual death.

The question was,

How was Cas going to find out? And how was he going to react? Cas had said to Dean that he and Gabriel were the closest brothers. Dean let out a sigh.

* * *

Castiel entered the motel, not ready to face what had happened inside.

He had felt someone's grace burning out, dying. He wasn't sure who's grace it was, though.

He stepped into the motel, and was left gasping at the sight before him.

Gabriel, or at least his vessel, was lying on the floor. Across the floor, a pair of scorched wings lay before him, burned out, lifeless. Just a shadow of what was left of Gabriel.

Castiel walked towards Gabriel. He kneeled down and closed Gabriel's eye lids.

"Why?" He managed to ask, although he knew he would get no answer. He just asked the air. He moved his hand to Gabriel's hair, removing them from his face.

Gabriel and Castiel had always been close since Castiel was created. From the minute Castiel met Gabriel, they would do many things together. Go on trips to Earth, prank Michael and Raphael, etc.

A smile appeared in Castiel's face as he recalled all the great moments he had with his big brother.

* * *

Gabriel watched as a 10 year old Castiel tried to flap his wings.

"No, Castiel, you little dumbo, you don't flap your wings /that/ hard. Just launch at the air and slowly flap them."

Castiel really struggled with flying. His wings weren't really raising him from the ground at all. He tried jumping at the air and then flapping his wings, but to no avail. He would always fall back to earth. Castiel huffed and sat down, giving up.

"I have been practicing for weeks, Gabriel! Those stupid things won't fly!"

"Cassie, it took me 2 weeks to be able to fly. It took 2 months for Michael to even begin raising from the ground."

"2 months?! That's like, really long!"

"You think it's really long. An Angel grows up until about 20 years old, and then just lives on forever. You are 10. For a fully grown up angel, 10 years is a nap."

"But Angels don't sleep."

"We do, if we choose to. If we want to waste our time and have nothing to do."

Castiel flashed a smile, which quickly disappeared.

"Gabriel, why are my wings black?"

"You are just different, Cassie."

"Is that a bad thing? Michael says being different is an 'abomination', because you resemble humans. And humans are abortions."

"Why the hell would he tell you that?"

Castiel just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what Luci said, though? That being different is a good thing."

"But Luci is gone."

"Yeah, Luci was also a great big jerk, but let's just forget him for a second. How about we go and prank Michael? Then I'll deal with him for telling you that being different is bad."

An instant smile formed on Castiel's face, and he nodded.

* * *

"Gabriel, you ignorant bastard!"

Raphael stared down at his wings, covered in honey.

"This will take me ages to clean!"

Gabriel and Castiel were hiding behind a tree, snickering. Suddenly, Raphael appeared behind them, along with Michael. Castiel was the one who turned around first, wide eyed. Then Gabriel noticed Castiel's lack of laughing.

"They are behind me, aren't they."

Castiel nodded and Gabriel slowly turned around.

"Hello, boys!" He said, awkwardly. Michael and Raphael did not break eye contact with Gabriel. An eye contact so fierce, it sent down chills in Castiel's spine.

"Oh boy."

"Gabriel, what evil did you do this week?"

"Listen, I was just having fun with Cassie here. No harm done!"

"No harm done?! You honey'd my wings!"

"Oh shut up, drama queen. I honey'd your wings! Boo Hoo! What are you gonna do? Tell daddy?"

"Gabriel. You and Castiel have been causing too much trouble to Michael lately. And Castiel, start working on your flying and stop hanging around with Gabriel."

"I'm merely helping him!"

"And distracting him in the process!"

"I was trying to have some fun with the kid! Look at him! He's gone sad because he has too few friends!"

"And that's non of your business, Gabriel."

Gabriel glared daggers to Michael.

"Castiel, leave. I'll catch up with you later."

"No, you won't." Michael threatened.

"Yes, I will. Go, Cassie." Castiel quietly obeyed and left.

"You know what's the problem with you, Michael? You are a whiny bitch. 'Oh, I just got pranked! What should I do? Oh, I'm not going to act like the big bro and shrug it off, I'm going to go to my younger bro and complain!' You are no fun. And telling Castiel that being different is bad? What kind of a brother are you?"

"A better than you, apparently. You have been distracting Castiel for weeks now. Time to grow up." Raphael said, no sign of emotion in his eyes.

"And you. Raphael, the one who tries to make everything right but fails miserably. Michael is the big brother. He should be the one handling himself, not running to you like a wuss."

"Watch your tone, Gabriel." Michael said.

"I'm merely stating the facts here. You are nothing but a big wuss. A craptastic brother, no wonder everyone hates you."

"Gabriel, I'm warning you."

"Oh, warn all you want. The moral of the story is simple. You don't know how to have fun. You only have fun in killing. No wonder Father left us, he probably couldn't stand you."

"That's it!" With a quick move, Michael grabbed Gabriel by the throat and pushed him to a tree.

"Michael, leave him." Raphael said firmly.

"What's going on, brother? Gonna kill me? I don't think so, you're too much of a wuss to do so."

Michael slid his Archangel Blade down his hand and pointed it towards Gabriel.

"Wanna see me try?"

"Michael, no!" Raphael grabbed his hand and tried to stop him.

"I'm afraid I won't need your assistance anymore, Raphael. You can go." He said, squeezing Gabriel's throat with every ounce of his power. Raphael tried to take the Archangel Blade, but Michael punched him with the handle of the Blade, knocking him down. Meanwhile, Gabriel was struggling to get Michael's grasp to leave him.

"What's wrong, little brother? Afraid?"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Do it, you bastard. If you don't want to be a wuss, do it. Do it!"

Michael kept squeezing Gabriel's throat to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, I won't kill you. I'm not like Lucifer. But I am going to give you a warning. Stay out of my way, and you'll be safe." Michael squeezed hard a final time, causing Gabriel to start losing consciousness. After Gabriel collapsed, Michael let his body fall down. He smirked and left.

Castiel emerged from the trees after Michael had left. He slowly walked to Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" No answer.

"Gabriel?" He said, more loudly. Still, no response from the Archangel.

Castiel could feel his eyes begin to water. He touched his neck, a trick Lucifer taught him, to find a pulse. It was steady.

He stayed with him, waiting for him to wake up. It was 3 hours before Gabriel regained his consciousness.

He started coughing, gasping for air.

"Gabriel?"

"Cassie, are you alright?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm fine. I swear to God, if I find Michael, I'm gonna kill him."

"Mike said that he wouldn't kill you, because he wasn't like Luci. Gabriel, what does kill mean? And does Luci kill? Is kill a good thing?"

Gabriel smiled softly at the Angel next to him.

"You still have a lot to learn, Cassie. Come on, let's go."

Gabriel got up, grabbed Castiel by his hand and both walked away.

* * *

Castiel felt lonely. For the first time in a long time, he felt lonely.

He wasn't alone though. He had the Winchesters. He had his friends. He just felt alone inside. His brother was gone. His only brother who cares about him. Sure, many others did, but none of them like Gabriel.

He had felt that kind of sadness before. When he was 10. When he was looking at his brother's unconscious body, waiting for an answer. He pictured himself being 10 again, looking at Gabriel's body. Only this time, he wouldn't wake up.

Castiel looked down, and his eyes started to burn. Slowly, a single tear escaped his eye.

"You weren't supposed to leave, Gabriel. Not like this."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Did you guys like it? Let me know in a review! Also, should I make a second part showing Gabriel and teenager Cas? **


End file.
